Shuujo no Hime The Plain Princess
by Kurisutaru
Summary: A plain princess crosses paths with a strange black cat... (In the process of rewriting)
1. Default Chapter Title

*REVISED 31.03.03*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author: Kurisutaru  
Email: kurisutaru_faithful@hotmail.com  
Title: Shuujo no Hime  
(The Plain Princess)  
Chapter: 1  
Disclaimer: The characters of Sailor do NOT belong to me. Also, the   
ORIGINAL idea, but NOT the STORY, belongs to Patricia C. Wrede. Check out her   
stories! THIS story, belongs to me thank you...  
  
now now....before you kill me...cause this is such a plain story.....its for   
.......my writer's blocks...so......:P live with the story....^_^  
  
Hola mis amigas como estan?! ----yup yup.....spanish...means...I've lost it....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"A princess, with no special features plain and ordinary, the middle one,   
to the council the "least" important one. Set of on a secret journey of only the   
royal family knows of. On her way out, she steps on something that screams..."  
  
--The Book of Enchantments: A Princess, a Cat, and a Unicorn  
By Patricia C. Wrede  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was born to a family of five, a mother, a father, an older sister, and a   
younger sister. My elder sister was certainly beautiful with a stunning resemblance to my   
elegant mother, at the tender age of 13, she caught many nobles'   
attention. My younger sister who had just turned 13 is attracting the same   
attention.  
  
I am 16 years old and unlike my sisters' wavy, shinning, chestnut brown hair or exotic raven locks.   
I held a dull plain blond braid, passed from my father's side. However my simplicity   
did not stop there, for each of my sisters possessed a lovely talent. My elder sister,   
Makato rival any chef's delicacies. My younger sister, Rei could sing like an elegant bird. Yet, I could not sing or cook even if my life depended on it. I sighed, as I walked to the   
gardens, for all I can ever do, is raise flowers. It was like growing crops, something mere peasants, as my family would prefer to address them as, could easily do. Unlike my other sisters I felt drawn to the outsie world. I wanted to experience my life learning from   
other views and cultures, I wanted to see the world. Alas, it was law that I could never go beyond the Castle walls.  
  
My hands run over the very delicate flowers, in full bloom, their aurora   
shines brightly, glittering off the sun. Only the flowers could understand me. It swayed to the gentle breeze the brushed past them. I would tell them of the outragous adventures that weaved itself in my mind. Grand tales of magic, and its alouring creatures that completed spectacular tasks. I closed my eyes for a single moment, living in its uniqueness.  
  
"Princess SERENITY!" My mother's maid called out to me. She addressed me with a name I never   
deserved. "Princess Serenity, the council needs to see you again."  
  
I sigh in aspiration, the council was a group of wealthly merchants with old rules and jurisdiction. When it came to me the council only ever demanded how I could never lure my own prince. Then continue to scold me to shapen up and become more of a princess. Then in their past time, they would worry to no ends of how they'd have to lure a prince in another fashion. Talking bittery, as if I wasn't there.  
  
I looked to the sky, in a silent prayer, got up, and dusted myself off. Taking in another breath I removed my gardening gloves, and swept a loose hair back. Calmly approached father's meeting room.  
  
I knocked quietly on the door, trying my hardest to at least appear graceful.  
  
"Come in," my father's voice rang. I stepped inside boldly, "You called   
father?" I asked quietly.  
  
My fathers face twisted in disgust, "Oh my, Princess Serenity, how many times have I told you about wearing that hideous outfit, and playing in the soot?"  
  
I held my head in shame, will I ever do anything right?  
  
"Ehm." The one of the chairmen of the council cleared his throat to avoid further wasted time.  
  
"Princess Serenity, we have insisted more than once that you shape up your act! You can not find a suitable bridegroom if you do not stop skipping your classes and running off into the gardens."  
  
"Yes sir." I mumbled on a daily basis. I recieved the same lecture, every day. In which, I'm told   
that because I'm not beautiful, or have any natural talents, I must become a scholar. Nonetheless, flowers appealed to me much more.  
  
I waited for the usual babbling, but it never came, instead, they announced   
my freedom's destruction.  
  
"As of tonight, for the next 3 weeks, a ball will be held every night, until   
we can find you a suitor. We have deducted that any nobel man will do, a prince is no longer a nessesity. Afterall you are the second child, and do not bare the responsiblity of continuing rein over this area."  
  
I screamed out without a thought, "But I don't want a suitor!"  
  
"Princess Serenity. Such behavior! Madame Elena will have to work with you again." Announced my father.  
  
I cringe as I remember the last time Madame Elena worked with me. I shuddered, everytying about her made my spine crawl. She had a funny fake accent, and her "Graceful" Laws, which were how to pick up rich men. Honestly, I much rather just fall in love.  
  
My heart broke at the unyeilding determination of my father to change me. I bolted to my room and wept on the bed. Never, never would he accept me as I am. I was only fooling myself, thinking that one day my father would apreciate me simple because I was his daughter. Suddenly, a warm moist thing nudged itself against my arm, something licked my arm! I looked up in a coil of fright to see a beautiful black cat, with marble blue eyes. I wonder how it got in here...  
  
Its cute head tilted slightly so it's deep blue eyes could look into mine. I was drowning in them, they eyes called out to me, for reasons I didn't know why. Instantly I grew a liking for it, placing careful hand near it I greated the cat,  
"Hello there Kitty. What is your name?"  
  
A deep calming, male voice spoke, "Endymion."  
I snatched my hand away from its soft fur and practically leaped off the bed! A cat that talks! "You Speak." I clearly   
stated.  
  
His eyes looked away, avoided my question and preceded to ask, "Why so sad, Princess?"  
  
I chuckled a little, "Oh, I am no princess, surely you can tell by looking at me." Endymion tilted his head farther, watching me with his eyes. Asking in innocence, "So you are   
not a princess?"   
  
"No, I'm the princess' personal hand maid."  
So I lied, why not?! Surely, the life of a handmaid is much better. Besides, I'm talking to a cat, who would believe him? Who would he be able to confirm my identity with?  
  
Endymion's eyes narrowed a little, "Then what are you doing on the Princess'   
bed?" He deduced.  
  
"Surely you will not tell her will you?" I pleaded, with a silent smile. Of course! What a brilliant idea, playing maid for a few days would certainly be much better than meeting suitors... plots swirled around in my head in a carasel manner...  
  
"I am a Cat, who would believe me?" He replied, cynically.  
I smiled and decided that I very much so liked this cat, "Thank you Endymion."  
  
"Serenity! Darling Honey, are you ok?"  
Mother was at the door, "Good Bye Endymion, I must tend to the Queen."  
And left the bewildered cat in my room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked outside to great my mother, she took my hand, "I know you do not   
want these things to happen to you, and me and your father agree, well I made me agree, that it should not. But the people want to see you be wed. It's tradition honey. So, your father and I have decided, that we will let you run away, to have that adventure you have been dreaming of, and when and if you return my dear. We will be here with open arms."  
  
My eyes welled with tears, "Oh Mother. Thank you." She hugged me close.  
  
I packed that night, what ever I needed and set out, when the sun set. My   
family, with the exception of my father sulking in the corner, wished me well. With a final goodbye, I finally stepped beyond the castle gates. My eyes scanning the horizon, I took one step in front of the other farther from my home and further into a new world. About five steps out, I placed my foot down and a suddenly loud shriek was heard.   
  
With my hair on ends, I looked down towards the sound, "Endymion!" I yelped. I stepped on the talking cat!!!  
I feel to the ground on my knees to see how the cat was. I asked with my eyebrows surely creased with worry, "Endymion, are you alright? I'm truly sorry that I stepped on you."  
  
It was as if the cat cringed then smiled, "No harm done, Princess." He returned in a formal manner.  
  
I folded my arms and barked, "Princess again? Honestly Endymion, call me Usagi!"  
  
From licking his wound, he tilted his head up again with a questioning in his eyes, "Your name is Usagi?"  
  
"Yes it is." I affirmed. After all, Usagi was my nickname, my sisters called me by that name. I kicked away any rational to tell this talking cat the truth, but an dull run of guilt began to seep in. I frowned at myself, what did it matter? My eyes turned back to Endymion.  
  
After glancing at his tail once more, he rose up and he looked beyond me. His blue eyes reflected a powerful emotion, one that I could not comprehend. Breaking the silence he asked, "Are you looking for an adventure?"  
  
My face lit with happiness, "Yes yes I am!"  
  
And Endymion started walking away, and with a commanding tone in his voice he said, "Then, follow me."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We walked for several hours into the night. The stars had shifted its perspectives and I was no longer able to tell which direction we had come from. By then neither of us spoke, we just walked through the night. Finally, Endymion stopped, "We may rest here." He said.   
  
As I lay down on the ground to sleep I asked, "Endymion, where are we going? What kind of adventure is this?"  
  
His intense eyes buried into mine, "We are going to look for a lost unicorn." Then he looked away and curled into sleep.  
"I see." I answered to the wind.  
  
Silence fell between us, I decided, it was now or never to ask about Endymion's   
ability to talk. "Endymion, how is it that you speak?" I asked as gently as I could. Afterall it could be a very offending question.  
  
The furry cat turned its black head towards me and plainly stated, "I am cursed." With that he turned back to his sleeping position.  
  
"Endymion."  
"Yes Princess?" He sleeply mumbled.  
He was doing it on purpose! I swear... "Please, don't call me Princess."  
"Very well, Princess." ARGH this cat was teasing me!   
I kept my anger in check, "Well, Endymion, if you shall call me princess, then I shall call you prince. For you certainly have the presence of a king." I stated, as I folded my arms   
around myself, to try to block the cold. It was true, the cat held more elegance in his paw than I did my whole being!  
  
He chucked almost bitterly, I didn't know cats could chuckle, "Prince? A very interesting idea, but I am no prince."  
"And I, am no princess." I sorely replied.  
  
The silence just washed over us, and we accepted it. Slightly shivering, I   
slowly drift off to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
okie......that's all folks.......well....of course..if minna send me   
email...then....you could see more coming ^_^  
  
Kuris-chan 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Kurisutaru  
kurisutaru_faithful@lunap.com  
http://fly.to/kuris-chan  
Shuujo no Hime(The Plain Princess)  
Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: .....being lazy, as usual...just refer to the last chapter for a   
disclaimer kay?!....OH ARIGATOU! ^_^  
  
THANKS: okie..this is a very very long list of great friends.....so.....being in   
my lazy theme........look back to the last chapter ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Serenity~~  
  
We have been walking several hours after the sun rose. Conversation between   
us, consisted of empty silence. After all, what kind of conversation can I have   
with a cat?  
  
I observe my surroundings, which consisted of mainly bush and shrubs of deep   
tropical forests. I have never seem so many colours of green, or flowers so   
exotic. I soon set my eyes back on the path, Endymion was walking ahead of me.   
Amazing how fast a cat can walk, but then again, Endymion did not seem to be a   
normal cat, and he seemed, practically human.  
  
Just then, a beautiful rainbow butterfly flew across my face. I smiled and   
giggled quietly as it flew around my head.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Endymion~~  
  
Walking firmly ahead, I rethought what I was doing? Is she really a princess?   
She certainly is like any other princess I have come across. But then again, how   
many princesses greet cats? But what if my suspicions are wrong? And she truly   
is nothing more than a maid? My babbling thoughts interrupted by the sweetest   
sound, Usagi was laughing.  
  
I cranked my cathead over to face her, a marigold butterfly flew around her.   
She was ever so fascinated, bright and happy, over a simple butterfly. Surely,   
she must be a princess, I do not see how she can not be. Grinning to myself, I   
clear my throat to get Usagi's attention, "Usagi, we must continue."  
  
She focused her attention on me, and smiled a wonderful, bright smile.  
"I'm sorry Endymion, I've never seen such a beautiful butterfly before."  
  
I felt fluttery as she smiled to me.   
  
She must be, a princess.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Serenity~~  
  
The sun was blazing high above us, telling us, it was noon. Endymion was   
lying next the tree root and napping. We were under a tree, after traveling all   
morning, we decided to have a break and eat. I took off my sac, and started to   
remove things out of the bag.   
  
The night I left, I stole buns and cheese from the main kitchen, luckily, and   
those necessities are usually over looked in a royal kitchen. Chewing on the   
bread and cheese slowly, I take the time, to just enjoy the silence around me.   
The gentle breeze flowing around me, and the sun shinning through the trees.   
  
Soon I was done eating, and took out the wine bottle, which held water. I   
drank out of it, and when I was done, didn't realized how thirsty I was, that   
half the bottle was gone. I mentally noted that I would need to refill on water   
soon.  
  
I decided to ask Endymion, how much farther our destination was, "Endymion,   
when will we reach our destination?"  
  
He lazily turned his head, and opened his illusory blue eyes that looked at me,   
differently. "I believe, a few more days, however, I do not know what kind of   
creatures we may run into."  
  
"Creatures?" I asked curiously.  
  
Endymion sat up, "Did I not mention? In this forests, live many strange   
animals."  
  
"What kind?" I asked, trying not to sound frightened, even though it was quite   
obvious I was.  
  
There was a twinkle in his marble blue eyes.  
"Creatures that were said to be created from great sorcery." He stepped closer   
as he spoke in a lower tone.  
"Creatures with strange limbs, and more than two eyes. These creatures, come   
out at night." Soon, he had practically done a full circle around me. His blue   
eyes narrowed, and he would practically pounce at me, I gulped hard.   
  
Endymion's face changed to its normal look, "But, they only come out at night,   
so no need to worry. If you are done, we can continue walking."  
  
I nodded, without saying a word, and packed my things to leave. Turning back   
one more time, to look at the beautiful, but unsuspecting surroundings. Then   
started to trudge the small trail again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Endymion~~  
  
I admit it, I told a lie. I scared the Princess with a lie. Why you ask?   
Because, I felt, I needed to be her prince, to protect her. To be near her, near   
her, because I feel warm and comfortable. Which is certainly hard for a cat,   
because being a cat, never gives me the advantage of a bed, or anyone that seems   
to care. But, this Princess, is different. Perhaps, that is why, I stumbled to   
her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Serenity~~  
  
The inevitable came. The sun quickly set, much to my distaste and my fear of   
the dark creeped over me like a dark shadow.  
  
I squeaked, "Endymion, is there somewhere safe in this forest?"  
  
He halted ahead of me, "Usagi we can stop here to sleep."  
  
I whispered quietly, "Right here? Still in the forest?"  
  
He chuckled deeply, almost human-like, "Yes, Usagi. But do not worry I will   
watch over you."  
  
I smiled with extreme comfort, "Arigatou (thankyou)"  
  
I pulled my fleece blanket around me, and drifted peacefully to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Endymion~~  
  
She has such trust in me, she fell to sleep with ease, and without a care in   
the world. Her face peaceful and calm, she was beautiful. Her head turned a   
little, and her golden hair fell out of its braid. The hair cascaded around her,   
in a beautiful golden shower. I was tempted to run a paw through it, probably   
being softer than it looks. But, I am reminded, I am, nothing more than a cat.   
And perhaps, never will be.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Serenity~~  
  
Sleeping better than I ever had, I was prancing around while traveling with   
Endymion. He seemed annoyed but said nothing, I just pranced and pranced full of   
energy. This morning, I had a chance to wash up at a small spring, but the water   
was not drinkable so I still haven't had the chance to fill my water bottle. But   
clean, hyper and the sun shinning was enough for me.   
  
The trail headed upward, and I returned to my normal pace, and attempted a   
conversation with Endymion.  
  
"Endymion, why are we going to see a Unicorn? Does it have to do with your   
curse?"  
  
An eerie silence passed, and he hesitantly answered, "We are going to meet the   
Unicorn, so he may help me with my curse."  
  
"What is your curse Endymion?" I asked, quietly, in fear, I have asked too much.  
  
He did not seemed bothered by the question, "To be normal." He merely said.  
  
"You mean, I normal cat? Endymion, I'll miss you when you return normal. You are   
the closest friend I have had. Thank you." I genuinely said, a bit saddened that   
I would loose a friend.  
But we carried on, in silence.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Endymion~~  
  
She thanked me, for simply talking to her. I felt as if, I were floating, but   
soon the time would come. And, I will hurt her, I hope that she will forgive me.   
For it can not be helped.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Serenity~~  
  
The next two days, we became closer, and Endymion was sweet, and understanding.   
I felt quite content, and this adventure just didn't seem so scary anymore.   
Because I have Endymion.  
  
We stopped for a break during the 5 days. Though, I salvaged what was left of my   
water, I soon was out of it quickly. I tried to focus on my bread and cheese,   
but my thirst was still there. I looked to Endymion to tell him, I was going to   
look for water, but he was sound asleep that I did not want to bother him.   
leaving my sac, I decided to scout around.  
  
Going through some thick bushes and tall trees, I came to a small clearing, in   
the clearing was a crystal clear pond. It was so clear, you could see the   
bottom, and it was still and looked untouchable. I reached in to have a taste of   
the water. Scooping the water with my hands, I brought it up to my lips and was   
pushed to the side, spilling the water from my hands. I darted around everywhere   
looking for the creature that pushed me. It was Endymion.  
  
"Usagi, onigai(please)! do not drink this water." He sternly said.  
I nodded numbly.  
  
He looked away from me, and spoke quickly, "We have to get out of here, now!"  
  
But what ever he was so quickly trying to get away from, arrived.  
  
It was a beautiful pearl white Unicorn.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
MWHAHAHHAHA............................Emails please!   
:( I haven gotten one in a while.....oh.....except...thank to those that did   
email me!!! ^_^  



	3. Chapter 3

Author:Kurisutaru  
E mail:kurisutaru_faithful@lunap.com  
Title:Shuujo no Hime  
Summary: A plain and ordinary princess runs across a black cat...  
Chapter:1  
Disclaimer: look to chapter 1  
Thanks:O_O to those who have taken my hammers from me...and used them against me.....HAHAHAH...but...in turn.....I gave them a few wacks....  
:P  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
now now now...this is where my memory goes little hazy of the story...so....I'm kinda really going off the original story.....O_o....hehehe...so...dun expect the story to be like the original....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Serenity~~  
The Unicorn's fur was shinny and beautiful, his strong neck bent down to reach the waters of the lake. It touched it's horn to the water, and shrieked horrible.  
  
Startled, I did my best to keep still, hoping that he wouldn't see me. But He tilted his anger eyes at me, I froze, staring back.  
  
"Have you touched this water?" He boomed, I shrank away, just a little, but enough for him to tell, I was terrified.  
  
He tilted his head, to mock me, "So you have, do you know what happens to those that touch the water?" I gulped hard, still frozen in my current position. "Maidens who touch the water, must be killed. Princesses that touch the water, must wed me."  
  
I gulped again, and darted my eyes to Endymion, he did nothing but seemingly, plead. My thoughts interrupted, "So, Princess, we shall be wed. Come or the consequences are dyer."  
  
I raised on my shaky feet, and looked over to Endymion, who did not even glance once in my direction. I raised my head, and walked over to the white unicorn. He signaled for me to get on his back. I looked back one last time, to Endymion who, I thought was my friend. And got on the Unicorn's back and he dashed away. Tears blurred my vision slightly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Endymion~~  
  
Usagi, really is a Princess. I was right all along, and now the test has come, and I have failed. I have lost her.   
  
I am sorry Usagi, my Princess.  
  
I darted after her, I just could not leave her, and I will save her, if it means my life.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Serenity~~  
  
After a few moments of silence I inquired, "What your name?"  
His deep cold voice answered, "My name is Demando(yeah....creative huh?!...~_~), prince of the Unicorns."  
  
Demando...Where have I heard this name before? After many more shards of silence. I began to recall a memory, of the Prince of Unicorns.  
  
It was a story, my mother told me of...  
  
*Deep in the enchanted forests just outside the castle, reigns a strong powerful Unicorn clan. There was a prince, who was madly in love with a princess from the nearby courts, but by magic law, a unicorn can not be in contact with a princess unless they drank the water of the Silver Moon Lake. Where by night, the moon's full gaze shone brightly across the lake, a sheer replica of the dark sky. The Prince found a way, in the princess' dreams to lure her into the forest. She awoke, coughing up water in her pajamas in the most amazing lake. It was then when the Prince showed himself, and they did fall in love. So the Prince thought, one night in his sleep, the princess founded the courage to kill him. So his lonely soul forever roamed the forest, and if a princess should touch that water, he would take revenge, marry her and then kill her.*  
  
But, I always thought, the fable was to scare me, and prevent me from trying to wander outside the palace.  
  
  
Sadly, I was wrong.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Endymion  
  
I creaped carefully behind them. Hoping that the Unicorn Prince does not recognize me. Yes, we have crossed paths before, a moment I do not want to remember, but will always will. We approached a clearing in the middle of the vast beautiful forest, where the beauty may hide the most dangerous dangers. The Unicorn Prince called out, I sat carefully in the shrubs around the clearing, carefully watching Usagi.  
A herd of Unicorns, dashed into the clearing, popping out of every bush, tree and shrub. One snow-white unicorn fawn dashed over my head, unaware of my presence. I sat and watched, as the Unicorn Prince discusses with his colleges. Straining with my cat ears, I pick up various sounds, I slowly gained my focus, and was able to pick up the conversation.  
  
"Majesty, you have returned, and with a peasant woman?"  
"Certainly, not, she is, indeed a princess."  
"Why your grace pick such a plain princess, when you can have any of the beauties among the palaces separated by the forests."  
"Silence fool, the princesses know much better than, this plain one, then to come out into the enchanted forest. We are lucky, and should celebrate!"  
I glance over to Usagi, she was red and fuming!  
"PLAIN?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE POINT ME OUT AS PLAIN?!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~  
~~Nada~~  
  
Fuming Usagi was on the ground of off The Unicorn Prince's back, she had her finger pointed at the Prince, and her head held high, eyes sharp making sure that the Prince shuddered well underneath her gaze.  
  
"WHO CARES IF I AM PLAIN? I NEVER WANTED TO BE A PRINCESS, BUT I AM SO LIVE WITH IT, AND RESPECT THE FACT THAT I *AM* A PRINCESS, BE POLITE, SUCH HORRIBLE MANNERS. I'M ASHAMED TO BE ENGAGED TO YOU!"  
  
Taking a few breaths to calm down. She backs off, and slouches back into her quiet form.  
  
Sadly, the Unicorn Prince was, in love with this odd Princess' spunk.  
His thoughts consist of, rethinking the plan of revenge.  
  
While Endymion looked as if he was scared out of his dear wits. Cats don't work well with mad shrieking Princesses, but it did not stop him, from getting her back.  
  
Now all he had to do, was devise a plan.  
  
The fun begins.  
  
Endymion's plan was quite simple really, he just planned a one-cat ambush and hoped it would work. Well, when you don't have an army at hand ready for you, what better plan can one come up with? (sigh...men so silly....^^;; hahahhaha.....j/k)  
  
Now, all that was left, was the perfect timing. The Unicorn clan walked on until it hit their home. It consists of huts made of strong forest branches and such. It was a quaint little town, of sorts. Usagi was led into one of the huts with a few of the female unicorns. Soon, the female unicorns left the Usagi in the hut. Endymion acted quickly and dashed to the hut. And barged in as Usagi was *about* to remove her dress. But luckily, for Endymion, she didn't remove anything yet. He landed on her shoulder, and whispered instructions into her ear.  
  
"You want me to WHA--....?!" Endymion hissed at Usagi, to remind her that the wall has ears.   
  
They walked out, as planned.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
PLEASE EMAIL ME.......I feel as if...I should not write.....it would be nice to get an email......  
  
but of course....I will not stop...cause...I have so many loving friends........convincing me...to keep going....O_O  
  
PS...MWAHHAHA...It's Time Sequel is the announced Christmas story!  



	4. Chapter 4

Author: Kurisutaru  
Email:kurisutaru_faithful@lunap.com  
Title: Shuujo no Hime (The Plain Princess)  
Chapter: 4  
Disclaimer: standard  
Thanks: thank you to everyone who email me ^_^ and thank you for the reviews at Fanfiction.net...and thank you to all my crazy friends!! You're the best!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ano...I think I did it~!!!...YEAH!!! I finished a fic!!! MWHAHAHHAHA....in your face you psychopathic moonies with the spatulas, missiles, laser guns, magic wands, chainsaws, and whips!! :P awhhh...you know I love ya ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Serenity~~  
  
The NERVE of that cat!!!  
Getting me to.....UGH I can't even say it! It's inhuman!  
I tugged at the huge puffy dress and attempted to breathe in the tiny corset. What is this the medieval ages?   
  
I hop out of the hut dressed in that catastrophe, and held my head up high, as the guards dragged me to a huge and I must say, beautiful flower bed. There was a rainbow of flowers, in shades of blue I've never seen, the Varity surpassed the flowers behind the castle gates. It suddenly reminded me why I decided to leave, it was all for the adventure and beauty of the outside world.   
  
I sighed heavily, while quickly glancing into the mirror. I look like a cream puff. No matter, it wasn't like I had very much dignity in this place anyways. I marched outside, to a ghastly surprise. There was not a unicorn in site, just men, women, and children of all ages. All with alluring different shades of white, with sharp golden eyes. I looked around in fright, I don't think the plan was going to work anymore...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Endymion~~  
  
When I stepped outside, I was not the least surprised, I knew that they were able to transform in and out of unicorn state. However, long ago, I found out too late. I brush away the past, it wasn't a time to think about it now. Now he had to get Usagi out of this place, in one piece.  
  
I pounced and crawled my way to her shoulder. The big Victorian dress she dragged on, seemed to bring out the feminine side of her. She was perfect, just the way a princess should be.   
  
The unicorn people started to move about, the ceremony would start soon, and so would the plan.   
  
Sorry Princess, for all the pain and sorrow I have caused you.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Serenity~~  
  
Strange, I felt, or heard a voice. A voice of sorrow, a voice of guilt. It was too familiar, it whispered to me, 'Sorry Princess...' I snap out of my translucent state and walked where the people guided me. The plan was almost in action.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The unicorn people gathered, Serenity was nervous and in extreme fear, what happened if the plan didn't work? She looked for Endymion, who was on a branch nearby, watching with sharp eyes.  
  
"The ceremony will begin." Stated a voice.  
  
Usagi began to count, like Endymion told her to.  
  
5  
---  
4  
---  
3  
---  
2  
---  
1  
  
---  
  
*DASH*  
  
Serenity grabbed her skirts and ran like the wind.  
  
The unicorn people were baffled, the prince was seeing red.  
  
"GO AFTER HER!!"  
  
They mumbled formalities and changed into unicorns and went after her. A stampeding herd of unicorns were abruptly halted at the entrance of the strange path. It was sweet grass, their favorite. Lost in their love of sweet grass, the enraged prince went after the human himself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Endymion ran close behind Serenity. He chuckled at the same stupidity of the unicorns that let him get away like last time. Sweet grass, what a laugh. Serenity was less amused. The gigantic dress was everywhere around her, her hair fell out of her bun and was everywhere in her face, and the confining dress was cutting off her supply of oxygen, causing a burning sensation in her chest. But she couldn't stop. But fate decided else wise, she stumbled and tripped, flying and landing painfully.  
  
Endymion dashed to her side.  
"Princess, Princess, are you alright?"  
Face still in the ground, she looks up at him and smiles.  
"I'm fine Endymion. And please stop calling me princess!"  
Something glittered in Endymion's eyes, every time she told him not to call her that.  
  
They only stared for a second, but something between them came to realization, but neither of them paid attention to notice. A thunder of hoof steps came thundering down. Usagi took a few precious seconds to get up, but didn't run as Endymion started to.  
  
"Princess, what are you doing?"  
Serenity glared at him before answering, "They are faster than us, it would be better if we hid for cover."  
Endymion turned away to contemplate on her idea, he nodded his furry head and ran with Serenity for a hiding spot.  
  
Their hiding spot was a bush of herbs, making it practically impossible for the Prince Unicorn to find them. He passed them, as Serenity and Endymion held their breath. Endymion's cat nose wasn't very fond of herbs, it cause him to sneeze, turning the enraged unicorn back to their direction.  
  
Serenity was wide-eyed, and her brain scrambled for an escape. However she wasn't fast enough, for the Prince Unicorn (in human form) stood over her glaring silver eyes made her shudder, just thinking about the ice that brimmed it. The unthinkable happened, Endymion leaped at the prince like a wild cat, and screamed for Serenity to run.  
  
Serenity froze in shock and terror, but her human primal instincts jolted in her, she dashed, tears escaped her eyes as a combination of fear and betrayal shook through her. The only clear thought pumping through her brain, was Endymion.   
  
It felt as if she ran forever, the fabric in her hands became soggy with the dampness from her hands and the surrounding air, her breath was short and rasp Serenity finally decided she was far enough away. Catching her breath, she realized, how much she missed the strange talking black cat. Usagi simply cared to much, to forget about him, without another thought, Serenity hauled her skirts again, and dashed back to Endymion.  
  
Serenity made it just in time to see the Unicorn Prince over power Endymion. He was knocked painfully to the ground, he staggered to get up, but his limps gave up. Weak and in trouble, it was the final blow, the Prince was going to crush the black cat under his hooves. Serenity scrambled for any form of a weapon, and spotted a fairly large pile of rocks. With a naturally born good right swing, Serenity flung the rocks at the surprised Prince. The Unicorn Prince was enraged, only getting a few stomps at the stupid black cat it was simply too many disturbances, but the rocks hit him hard, and soon he turned over in great pain, then slipping unconscious.  
  
Serenity stopped throwing the rocks wide-eyed, as she realized, the Prince was down. Putting down the rock in her hand, and stumbled next to the bruised cat. Serenity whispered his name, over and over, but no reply.  
  
"Endymion, Endymion, please please don't leave me!"   
  
Serenity curled the limp body against herself hoping that he was just fine. Several minutes passed, and nothing changed. Tears spilled over Serenity's eyes and into Endymion's fur, Serenity would not say goodbye.  
  
Serenity kissed the kitty on the pink button nose, and whispered, "Thank you Endymion, you were a great friend, more than you'll know."  
  
Sadly, she placed him down, and got up to gather a few wild flowers in the area. A bright blinding light, enabled her. The light luminated brighter in reaction Serenity shut her blue eyes, and opened them to a most different sight.  
  
A young man, around her own age, lay in the space that Endymion had occupied. He had black midnight hair, and the same curious blue ocean swirling eyes. Eyes that turned to Serenity, she stiffened under his gaze, to surprised, and hopeful do much else. He sat up, and slowly moved closer to her, she didn't move, still taken by his blue gaze.  
  
"Usagi?" His rasp voice whispered in question.  
  
Serenity nodded stiffly and was taking by surprise again, as the gentleman kissed her hand still looking into her clear blue eyes, and pulled her into a warm hug. Serenity yelped his name, 'Endymion' wrapped her arms around him in response as he whispered to her, the story of a prince that was cursed for trespassing across the Crystal Lake and was punished by being turned into a black cat, named Prince Endymion.  
  
Tears stung Serenity's eyes, as he whispered tenderly to her, "Be with me forever, Marry me, Princess."  
  
But she couldn't.  
  
"No. I'm sorry." Serenity strained. How could she ever? She was not the princess for him. She was plain, with no talents, considered the least important...Why does he want to marry her?  
  
She pulled away from him, heart ripped apart, along with his own. How could he express, how much he loves her?  
  
"Why?" He cried out in pain.  
  
She stood, and backed herself away, tears in her sky blue eyes.  
  
"I am no proper princess. I am plain, ordinary, with no beauty or talent. Why would you want to marry a person with little significance?"  
  
For once, he shouted loudly.  
  
"NO! You're wrong Serenity...YOU ARE WRONG...You are TRULY a princess, not only because you are born of birth right, but by heart." He softened a little, and walked closer to her shaking and shivering form, "Don't you see? No one would be kind to a black cat of curses. Only you, in all the years, trapped as a cat no one taken the time to befriend me and care for me. Serenity that is a true princess, a princess of heart! That is why, I Love You So, My dear Princess."  
  
She looked up at him, flushed, and confused. She had never heard such beautiful words come out of anyone, especially directed to herself. He looked longingly back, waiting for her answer, some sort of acceptance. She leaped into his arms and began to laugh. Endymion's heart was ready to burst, she accepted him, a cursed cat, and now as a human. He held her tightly and kissed her softly. As the kiss ended, Serenity's face broke into smile, and she whispered to his ear, what he longed to hear... "I love you too, Endymion"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They traveled back to Serenity's family castle, hand-in-hand, very much in love, to a shocked council and family. Endymion, heir to a large rich state, handsome as ever, asked the plain princess Serenity's parents, for her hand in marriage. The Council members nearly fell over, some even attempted to offer one of the more pleasant princesses instead. The king and queen sat at their thrones and watched the two lovebirds, and knew that he was the one that could match their wonderful daughter. The two sisters ran to Serenity and asked questions of her adventures, she gladly told stories, as Endymion cracked a few jokes, and embarrassed his princess, only to have in return a painful nudge from her.  
  
And They Lived Happily Ever After, more so than most fairytales told.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END ^_^  
So minna..........did I do justice to the original?  



End file.
